Child's Play - Deleted Scenes
by Jettara1
Summary: For those who demanded smut for my fic Child's Play here it is, the deleted scenes that never made the story. Sex, pregnancy, and toys :) You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play – Deleted Scenes

**LOL, for those who asked for smut to go with Child's Play here you go. Warning graphic and extremely smutty although with a few fun twists and a bonus chapter.**

Practice makes perfect, that's what Bunny always said and he had no problems doing things over and over again until he had it just right. Jack was a little surprised by just how much patience his partner had. Unlike the last time they had kits which meant spells and coercion a lot of arguing – okay they had argued a lot but after Jack had broken things off the Pooka was singing a different tune and ended all arguments. In fact Bunny was like a whole different Pooka. He was still dominating as hell and as soon as they got back together he had scooped Jack up and rushed him to his burrow where he ravished Jack to no end.

Jack moaned softly as his love slowly massaged every inch of his naked body. It was rare for Bunny to lavish such attention on him. There were playful licks and nips but for the most part nothing overly sexual…at first but it wasn't long before the Pooka was suckling Jack's cock and bringing him to his first of many orgasms.

"I want you in me, Jack," Bunny whispered, nuzzling Jack's neck. "I want to feel your seed take root in my belly."

Those words took Jack's breath away. It was even rarer for Jack to fill Bunny than it was to get a massage. He stared up at his love, disbelieving his ears. A small smile lifted his lips and he kissed him. "Really?"

Bunny laughed. "How else do you plan to get me pregnant?"

Jack blanked. Last time he had used magic and sort of tricked Bunny into it. He had carried their kits until his body could no longer do so and Bunny had saved him. Yeah, that was one of the many things they argued over. "But you're male."

Bunny gave another laugh. "I'm a Pooka. I can be whatever I want. I just like screwing that tight ass of yours. Besides, I already altered my insides enough to hold our new youngling." He ran a finger over Jack's lips. "I want you in me. I want that cold seed to melt in my belly and bring us a new life."

With a smirk Jack laughed. He went to get up, planning to dominate Bunny but was surprised when he as pushed back down on the nest. "But I thought…"

Bunny chuckled as he rubbed Jack's groin, bringing his length back to life. "Oh no, mate. You know me, I like being in charge and I planned on running this entire show."

Jack pouted but let Bunny do his thing. Sure he would like to dominate more often but Bunny knew how to give him the best orgasms and when it came to baby making the Pooka was more knowledgeable than Jack. After all who knew how to fuck like a bunny than an oversized interstellar rabbit?

There were toys laid out next to Jack and Bunny took delight in choosing which own to use on Jack. The youth was blindfolded – something they both learned heightened Jack's senses and made him cum harder, which would be needed for a successful chance at getting his love pregnant, or so Bunny said. His hands were bond over his head, another thing that turn them both on. Jack wiggled and stretched, both hating and loving the fact that he couldn't touch Bunny and Bunny of course took great pleasure in teasing his love. His tongue laved Jack's thighs, wetting his erection in saliva once more before moving lower to thoroughly tongue fuck the winter sprite.

Jack arched and twisted, yanking at his bonds and wanting desperately to hold Bunny to him. That hot tongue deep in his ass felt so good and he would have bucked into Bunny's face if the Pooka wasn't holding his hips so impossibly tight, keeping him still as that tongue licked and thrust into him. It felt so good but just as he was about to cum Bunny squeezed the base of Jack's cock, denying him release.

"Huh uh, Snowflake, all of that's going in me but just to show how much I love watch to struggle I've got a little something for you," the Easter spirit teased, keeping a firm grip on Jack's erection as he reached for one of the toys – a rather large vibrator that he pushed into Jack's mouth. "Get it good and wet, love. That's right…oh Gods, Jack…stop, stop before I lose my reserve and fuck you senseless."

Chuckling, Jack made a show of sucking the vibrator, running his tongue along the ridges and humming against it. He made it good and wet and gave a throaty moan when Bunny pulled it out of his mouth. A moment later he cried out as Bunny pushed it in his ass, making sure to rub Jack's prostrate with each push while still denying him release.

"Bunny! Aster, please…I can't…ngh..huh…" he cried, twisting and pushing, needing to cum so bad it hurt.

"Shh…just a little more, love, I promise it'll be worth it," Bunny cooed when it was all the way inside Jack's tight ass. Next he strapped a tiny vibrator to the base of Jack's cock and one to his ball sack. Then when all was in place he straddled Jack's hips and slowly lowered himself on Jack's hard erection. He moaned as his muscles were stretched but did not let go of the base of Jack's length until it had all three cords to the vibrators in his paw, then he impaled himself completely and turned them on.

Jack bucked upward with a cry. He began thrusting upward, unable to stop himself as Bunny rode him, still trying to keep some form of control. The feeling of trusting into someone was always amazing but to have Bunny's toys not only in him but vibrating against his cock and balls while pounding upward was almost enough to make him lose his load right then and there. It took focus not to give in just then and Bunny commended him for his control but as the Pooka grinded into him, rocking his hips as he bounced on Jack's length it was getting harder and harder.

"You're so beautiful like this," Bunny purred, leaning forward to grasp Jack's bond wrists in one paw as he stroked himself with each rock of his hips. He was close, so very close. He allowed very few to fuck his ass, he wanted to be the one doing the pounding but with Jack like this he could relax into it, open himself up as much as needed or tighten his muscles until they milked his young love for all he was worth. He did just that as he felt the ripple of Jack's cock as the orgasm he had denied the youth began once more. It would be harder this time, fill Bunny to the core but it was exactly as the Pooka wanted. He bounced harder, tightened his muscles until they had a choke hold on Jack's wonderful cock, and squeezed and stroked his cock length until it too felt as if it might explode.

Jack screamed, his arching and hips thrusting up until every inch of him was deep inside Bunny, then his seed spilled forth, filling Bunny to his very core. Bunny came as well, his cum spilling over Jack's chest and face as his ass milked every bit of cum from Jack. The sprite was a beautiful sight covered in the milky white substance but rather than lick it off as Bunny would usually do he reluctantly climbed off his love and began pumping his length once more. It didn't take long to get hard again and before Jack had a chance to recover or figure out what was going on, Bunny pulled the dildo out of his ass, rolled him over onto his hands and knees and mounted the youth. With one mighty thrust he filled Jack to the core. Grasping his love's hands he pounded roughly into Jack.

"Ugh…Gods, Jack. I love you so much. I can never get enough of you," he purred, ramming into the sprite's prostrate. "We'll have the most beautiful kits. I'll bury my seed deep in your belly. Can you feel me? Right here?" He grasped Jack's belly, loving the way it extended ever so slightly as he fucked his love senseless. Even though he knew that he would be caring the kits, not Jack, it was still nice to think of Jack as his doe, that he would once again carry their kits even if it was fatal. He would never let Jack carry again but the image of Jack pregnant, bearing their young only made him thrust harder, deeper and wanted or so bad to make it a reality.

"Ngh…ugh…more…more!" Jack cried, thrusting back into Bunny with just as much force. Before long another orgasm ripped through him and it was his muscles tightening and milking Bunny's cock for every drop of cum.

The continued screwing each other for many hours, resting from time to time before starting all over again. They took turns topping one another and while Bunny didn't get pregnant right away they had great fun. After all it took a lot of practice to get something so important right. And there was nothing more fun than practicing and finding the perfect angle, position and right combination of magic to ensure a healthy pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play – Deleted Scenes 2

Santoff Claussen was silent as its occupants all retired for the night. It was only two days before Christmas and North and the yetis had exceeded their toy quota. North had finally adjusted to Jack being all grown up again. It had taken far longer to adjust to that than it had when Jack was changed into a toddler. He couldn't understand why, he had known Jack as a teenager far longer than as a toddler. Nonetheless it had taken far too long and he had feared he would fall behind on his duties. The saving grace was when Bunny announced he was carrying. The simple fact another child would soon be coming had made North go back to work. Children needed toys so it was his job to make sure they had them. He had exhausted himself with brand new ideas and set a pace that the yetis had fought hard to keep up with, but in the end it was well worth the effort. The new kit, Nathaniel was just as beautiful as his parents, looking far more like Jack than anyone anticipated, so different from his older siblings.

Now North was just taking the time to rest before his long trip the next day to deliver all the gifts to the children of the world. Most of the specialty ones made Nathaniel had already been given to him but that didn't mean he wouldn't get more for Christmas, the boy was sure to be just as spoiled as his siblings before him.

The Russian was just beginning to dose off when he heard to distinctive buzz of wings. He smiled sleepily and forced his mind awake. Tooth had said she might visit but with how late it was he had thought she got over busy again and it slipped her mind. Considering her mind was spread out over thousands of mini versions of herself all over the world and able to detect each tooth a child – any child – lost no matter where in the world they were it was no wonder she was a little scattered brained at times.

"Nicholas?" Tooth's soft voice called through the darkness.

He stifled a yawn. "I'm awake, love," he managed to say without yawning.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, hovering just above him with her arms folded nervously across her chest.

"No, Toothy. Come to bed."

She hesitated. "You have a big day tomorrow, I should have waited."

He reached up, his large hands grasping her hips, and gently pulled her to him until she was stretched out over his chest and belly. "Nonsense, I'm more than happy you made it."

"But it's so late for you."

"Bah! I've pulled all-nighters before Christmas Eve many times and still was managed to fulfill my duties with little difficulty. I will always make time for you," he assured, gently running his finger over the crest of feathers on her head.

Nonetheless she chewed her lower lip looking ashamed for disturbing his sleep.

Chuckling North held her to him and rolled onto his side, taking her with him. She gave a surprised yelp then giggled as his fingers danced over her sides, tickling the soft feathers.

"Nick! You should be sleeping," she reprimanded.

"Never when there's a beautiful woman in my bed," he teased, his fingers moving along her side and down her hip.

"And exactly how many women have you had in your bed?" she teased back. It was one of their usual jokes. North was a ladies man but he was also faithful to her. After they decided to become a couple a few centuries back he had given up any interest in other women. Sure he looked and flirted but that was as far as it ever went.

"Hmm…I must have lost track sometime in the 1800s, but I'm sure it was many."

She poked him in the chest. "I can count them on one hand, Mr. St. North, and I know them all by name. Would you like me to recount them?"

"Nyte! Nyte!" he objected. His brow rose disbelievingly. "One hand? Are you certain? My calculations come to a much higher number."

She shook her head with a laugh. "You and Aster have to stop competing. The two of you keep making up numbers."

"Do not! Besides, how would you know the number of women I was with before I became Guardian?"

"Should I knock out one of your teeth and double check?"

He was laughing now and caught her hand before she could even get near his teeth, but that didn't stop her six mini selves from pulling at his lips and beard to try and get at them. He blew a puff of air at them and blew them back. The little imps nuzzled up to him instead, each giggling that he would play with them. North smiled and let them be. As long as they weren't trying to get as his teeth he was fine with them hugging him.

Tooth cuddled in closer. "Well, even if there were others the fact is for the last two centuries this here has been mine."

North's eyes closed as Tooth's small hand slipped into his pajama bottoms and caressed his large length. It jumped to attention, twitching and hardening as her caresses became firmer. Her fingers nails teased over the ridges then lower to cup his ball sack and give it a hard squeeze. "Yes…yes…all yours."

She giggled. "That's what I like to hear," she purred, stretching up to press a kiss on his lips.

Then her lips moved slowly to trail kisses down his chest. She paid special attention to his perk nipples, sucking one then the other as he would usually do to her. He let her take charge, moving when she gently pushed him back onto his back as her lips moved over his belly and down to his groin. It was hard not to laugh as her feathers tickled him but after centuries of being together he had learned how to handle it. In fact it aroused him even more to have those silky feathers run over his body.

He lifted his hips as she tugged his bottoms down, not all the way off, just enough to release his erection. Then her lips were on him, her small mouth kissing the head of his engorged cock and tongue flipping out to lick the slit. Her gaze met North as she made an erotic display of giving him head. North watched her, loving the vision she made but he kept his hands to his sides, his fingers digging into the sheets. Then she went down on him, taking as much of his large length deep in her throat and sucking hard. North closed his eyes, his head falling back against the pillows as she sucked and bobbed her head, humming ever so softly until he felt as if he might explode. Then she let it go with a plop, a string a saliva still connecting from the head of his cock to her lips. He glanced back up to smile of the erotic view. Oh how he liked having his cock in her mouth. If he wasn't afraid of hurting her he would fuck that wonderful mouth until his seed filled her slender throat and belly. Yes, she was tough and extremely strong despite her small form but he always feared his size against hers and that he might one day lose control. He always had to keep himself in check to ensure he didn't hurt her. She knew this and constantly reprimanded him for his over protectiveness. She was small but not a dainty little girl.

She must have known what he was thinking. Tooth straddled his hips and carefully removed her sod piece before slipping her fingers between her legs, grasping North's cock and lowered herself on it. The head pushed between her folds. She purred softly as she lowered herself ever so slowly.

North again wanted to thrust, to pierce her core as hard as he could but as always he held himself in check. A small gasp escaped Tooth as she was filled. She wasn't all the way down yet he seemed to feel every inch of her. Her muscles rippled and tensed around his cock but North knew she could take more. She could take all of him, as she had many times before. He grasped her hips, starting them off on a slow pace as he usually did but that night he felt something different inside him, as if he needed more. He wanted this woman pregnant. He wanted her to carry his seed as Bunny had carried Jack's.

Neither of them noticed the dim glow of the Moon low on the horizon.

"Nick?" Tooth asked, surprised by the new pace but wanting more. She rocked her hips, alternating between bouncing and rocking. "Hmm…harder…ngh…Nick, I want it all. Every inch." But in this position she couldn't do that herself without it hurting.

North rolled them over until she was under him. He lifted her hips and pushed forward, slamming every inch of his thick hard cock deep inside her. She cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. Leaning over her North thrust deep and hard, over and over again, rolling his hips and searching for her G-spot – something he knew intimately on her – unless she was screaming and name, chanting it as if he was some sort of God to her. Her muscles tightened around his cock in a choke hold as her first orgasm took her and he spilled his seed deep into her belly, filling her until it was leaking around their joining.

But it didn't end there. North was still hard and continued fucking her until they both had two more orgasms and exhaustion took hold of them. It was the first time North ever slept in on Christmas Eve. The first time Doris, the yeti, had to wake him up and the first time he ever had to scramble to deliver gifts as Tooth and her mini selves teased him. It would be two months later before he learned he would be a father. And that would become to greatest and scariest day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Child's Play – Deleted Scenes 3

Spreading fear and nightmares wasn't like it used to be. For centuries Pitch had hid in shadows. The Guardians had all but stopped back in the Dark Ages with their light and wonder but he had survived, he had adapted and continued on and while he was not as strong as he was so long ago he would survive. There would always be Fear.

Of course that also meant there would always be Guardians to fight that fear but Pitch no longer worried about them anymore, not now that he was one of them. He always marveled at that. So much had change in a relatively short period of time. All because of one boy. There were days he wondered if Jack Frost was a Godsend or a curse. Pitch had lost his chance at world domination and gaining Believers through fear yet he had rediscovered who he was. He had fought his own fears and stepped out into the light, allowing the shadows beings to be washed away and reclaimed the life that was taken from him. He had taken the mantle of Guardian of Courage and became who was meant to be. It was a strange and twist of fate that allowed him to remain the Nightmare King and the Guardian of Courage.

Standing on the roof top of an apartment complex he watched as one of his Fearlings slipped through a child's window to bring a nightmare specially crafted for the sleeping child within the bedroom. He would wait for the nightmare to take root and then help the child conquer their fear as he did every night for millions of children around the world.

He leaned against the wall, letting himself relax under the light of the full moon when he noticed the golden sand swirling through the night sky. A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he watched it weaved through the sky and into children's bedroom windows. One snaked toward the room the Fearling had gone into before retreating. Pitch chuckled. That as something he was still getting used to as well; Sandy no longer interfered when he caused a nightmare. That was only because Pitch always helped the child conquer it but it was nice to know he could move about without one of the Guardians chasing after him. Which was great for Pitch; the power caused by the fear and courage empowered him. He hadn't felt this good in a very, very long time.

Clouds moved across the sky and obscured the light of the Moon. Soon the Moon itself became hidden and Pitch sighed. He had come to like standing under the moonlight and conversing with Moonbeams. Strange, not so long ago he cursed the silvery orb and the man who dwelled on it. So much had changed in only a few decades.

He was just pondering whether or not to go to the child his Fearling was visiting when the golden dreamsand wrapped around his ankle and yanked his feet out from under him. He gave a surprised cry as his head hit cement. "Ow! Sanderson, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded, rubbing the back of his head. "That's going to leave a bruise, you cretin." His eyes narrowed as he glared up at the Sandman.

Sandy floated above him with a wide grin. He had the superior look on his face that drove Pitch absolutely insane, as if the little golden man had won some contest that Pitch knew nothing about. It was infuriating, it was aggravating, it was…sexy.

"Oh don't give me that look," Pitch snapped, trying to ignore that twist of desire in his belly and the hardening of his length. "I'm simply doing my duties, like you."

Sandy's lift brow rose almost in question but the smirk told a whole different story.

Pitch's face went blank. "Sandy, what are you up to?"

The golden sand began moving around Pitch, under his clothing and chasing away the few shadows that always clung to him and formed parts of his clothing and pushing and pulling fabric.

Pitch's eyes narrowed as the meaning became obvious. "You can't be serious. You can possibly keep your focus on innocent dreams for the children while screwing me."

Sandy's grin grew mischievous. _Challenge accepted._

That was not what Pitch expected but as surprised as he was there was something in him that thrilled at seeing this side of his old rival. Sandy was always so responsible regardless of how playful he was. He must be in great need to risk contaminating the children's precious dreams.

Despite his diminutive size, Sandy was very much a dominate being, especially around Pitch. His dreamsand yanked off Pitch's trousers and shoes while opening his tunic. It moved around him, caressing the taller man and arousing him. Sandy didn't lay a finger on him. He watched with a hungry smile as clothing was stripped away piece by piece until his lover was stripped bare before his honey colored eyes.

Pitch writhed about in agonized pleasure. His back arched as sand wrapped around his erection, caressing and teasing, squeezing his balls and poking at his entrance. Sand moved over his chest, twisting his nipples and delving into his belly button. He moaned in passion, wanting more, needing his insides filled by the one he had grown to love and hate in equal measure.

"Enough teasing, Sanderson," he growled but it came out as move of a whimper. Only Sandy could make him feel this way.

Sandy waved a finger at him, as if to tell him he was being naughty. The little man looked away and directed more dreamsand away to sleeping children.

"I will not be ignored!" Pitch snapped. Only a handful of seconds had passed as Sandy tried to do his job, but it felt like a life time as sand teased Pitch into a writhing, teasing bundle of nerves. If Sandy didn't touch him soon Pitch might very well lose his mind.

The Sandman gave him an annoyed look but Pitch finally had his complete and undivided attention. He stepped in between Pitch's legs, his small hands pushing Pitch's knees further apart as he knelt between them. Pitch sighed in relief, happy to finally be given some sort of release. His head hit the cement when Sandy's warm mouth engulfed his hard length and swallowed it deep into his throat. His hands slip under Pitch's rear and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Dreamsand pushed through the tight ring, a thin stream at first and slowly thickening into the size of a large cock that pressed against Pitch's prostrate and filled him completely. It moved in time with every suck and lick Sandy gave until it joined to the Sandman to become with him. Sandy was one of the few beings who could give head while fucking a person senseless and Pitch loved every moment of it.

"Ngh…yes, yes! Harder! Oh Gods, yes!" He gasped as a gage formed in his mouth, silencing his cries. He glared down the length of his body to see Sandy staring up at him while sucking his hard cock. He would have torn the blasted gag out of his mouth but Sandy choice that moment to pin Pitch's arms down, push his legs wider apart and pound into him while sucking deeper and harder.

It was too much, so much pleasure with no way to take control or reciprocate it. It drove Pitch mad with need. Then Sandy was twisting his hips and biting down on Pitch's cock as sand squeezed his balls tightly. Pitch's muscles tightened, squeezing Sandy's sandy length as he came, his cum shooting into his lover's warm mouth as his milked the other's length. Sandy came as well, his hot cum filling Pitch's ass as he thrust harder and deeper into Pitch. Then he slumped forward and laid on Pitch's belly with a happy little smile as he sand released the other man.

Pitch gave a little laugh as he reached down and dragged the Sandman up to rest on his chest. "You are full of surprises, Sandy. I wasn't expecting to see you until later this evening. I thought we were meeting up at your island."

Sandy gave a small shrug as sand images danced over his head.

"Missed me that much huh?" Pitch slumped back against the cement and hugged his lover tightly. Another bonus to walking into the light was finally gaining back a love he had lost so long ago. He closed his eyes, ready to simply relax and fall asleep in his lover's arms when a cry startled them both.

The Fearling that had brought fear to the child Pitch was supposed to be helping fled the building. Pitch propped himself up in surprise. "Shit! I completely forgot."

Sandy looked startled as well and without a thought sent out dreamsand to sooth the frightened child.

"Sandy, I'm supposed to be helping him conquer his fear of heights," Pitch reprimanded. He sighed and reached past the little man for his clothing. "I'll have to start all over again."

Sandy gave an apologetic smile and shrug before raising his brows suggestively.

Sighing, Pitch shook his head. "You're insatiable."

The little man laughed silently before an image of Bunny appeared above his head and a question mark.

"Yes, I'll help Bunny and his issue with heights later. Whoa! Don't you have work to do?" He began laughing as the Moon peaked out from behind the clouds and Moonbeams rained down over the city, dancing between dreamsand and helping Sandy's sand bring good dreams. Pitch only shook his head and hugged Sandy to him as they kissed. MiM seemed intent to make sure their shaky relationship made it and for that Pitch was grateful. It had been a long time since he'd been in love or felt safe enough with someone to let his guard down. With Sandy he felt whole again, not a shade demanding to be acknowledged and feared. Even if it meant they messed up on their duties from time to time to indulge each other.


End file.
